Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream ist ein Song aus der Episode Ungeküsst. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem zweiten Mainstream-Album, "Teenage Dream". Der Song wurde von den Dalton Academy Warblers performt und ist ihr erster Song in der Serie, Blaine singt das Solo. Es wird angedeutet, dass er diesen Song für Kurt singt, nachdem er diesen kurz zuvor kennengelernt hat und dass Kurt anfängt, etwas für Blaine zu empfinden, nachdem er ihn diesen Song singen gehört hat. Doch offiziell werden Kurts Gefühle für Blaine erst in der Folge "Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat" bestätigt. Den Background-Gesang übernahmen die Beelzebubs, eine rein männliche Acapella-Gruppe von der "Tufts University." Teenage Dream wird nach Don't Stop Believin' einer der erfolgreichsten Songs von Glee. Es ist ihre zweite Single, die zum zweiten Mal Nummer 1 in den Digital Downloads Billboard Charts wird. Das hatte vor einem Jahr zuvor nur Don't Stop Believin' geschafft. Eine Woche nach Teenage Dream schafft dies auch Forget You. Der Song ist somit der zweiterfolgreichste Song aus Glee. Sowohl Darren Criss als auch die Warblers Besetzung hatten zudem die Chance, diesen Song bei dem "Trevor Project Event" mit Katy Perry zu performen. Background-Gesang * Eli Seidman * Evan Powell * Penn Rosen * Kent McCann * Conor Flynn * Eric Morrissey * Sam Cantor * Emmanuel Runes * Jack Thomas * Michael Grant * John Kwon * Cailin MacKenzie Lyrics Blaine: You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down Before you met me, I was alright But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine Blaine und Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back Blaine: We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete Blaine und Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Blaine und Warblers: You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Verkauf * Dieser Song wurde sehr schnell einer der beliebtesten Songs und schaffte es sogar das Original in den Charts zu überholen. Ebenfalls war Teenage Dream, der am meisten und am schnellsten verkaufte Song von Glee, diesen Rekord hielt vorher [[Don't Stop Believin'|'Don't Stop Believin]]. Das Cover wurde schon am ersten Tag über 55,000 mal bei iTunes gekauft. Solch eine hohe Zahl hatte vorher nur 'Empire State of Mind' erreicht, dieser Rekord wurde jedoch erneut von '''Teenage Dream' gebrochen. Charts Video thumb|305px|left|Songthumb|305px|right|Performance Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers